The rapid development of smart hand-held devices in the last decade demonstrates a great technological success that has brought convenience to users in every aspect of their lives. Today, hand-held devices provide the user with the convenience of all types of communication, including instant cellular phone, email and texting communications, without significantly interrupting the user's routine. However, the continuous use of hand-held devices has also brought safety concerns associated with the use of hand-held devices in situations where the user's attention is required. One of the biggest concerns is that in many situations the hand-held device can interfere with operation of various types of motorized vehicles, where maximum concentration is essential. For example, modern hand-held devices allow a driver to review driving directions and maps and send and receive emails, texts, and phone calls, while operating a vehicle. The use of hand-held devices during vehicle operation can distract the driver and result in accidents. Furthermore, due to the safety concerns associated with the use of hand-held devices during vehicle operation, many countries forbid use of a hand-held device, unless it is operated in a hands-free manner.
Thus, there is a need for devices and methods that provide mounting solutions for hand-held devices and allow for hands-free operation of a hand-held device. The invention is directed to these, as well as other, important needs.